


The All-Seeing Eye

by tryceratops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy isn't exactly pleased to learn about Heimdall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The All-Seeing Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short senseless stuff I wrote to kick off Femslash Feb.

“Wait, your brother can what?”

“See and hear everything, no matter how distant or quiet.” Sif said, completely nonchalant. “They say he can hear the sap running through trees and see the movements of the hairs on a flea’s back realms away.”

“What the hell?” Darcy sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up to cover her bare breasts.

“What?”

“That’s creepy as fuck!”

Sif laughed. “Creepy, is it?”

“Yes. What if he’s like… watching us? Right now?” Darcy looked around the room as if she might be able to see some sign of his watching her.

“I assure you, he has more important things to watch.”

“Than some earthling banging his sister? Oh man, the dude’s totally judging the fuck out of me.”

“Oh, Darcy, he is not.”

“Why did you tell me that? Man, now I’ll never be able to comfortably dance around in my underwear again.”

Sif raised an eyebrow. “That’s something _I’d_ like to see.”

“Oh stuff it.” Darcy playfully shoved Sif away, accidentally letting the sheet drop as she did so. As soon as she realized her mistake, she grabbed it and pulled it back up. “Augh, I’ll never be able to be naked again.”

“Do you know how many beings there are in the nine realms? The chances of him watching you in particular are so very slim.”

“But I’m the girl who’s sleeping with his sister! I bet he wants to know about me. Or are us mortals to insignificant for you guys to care about?”

“There are trillions of beings in the universe for him to watch, Darcy.”

“But you can never know if he’s watching you, so you just have to assume he always is. Ugh!”

“That’s not…”

“Dude’s like the fucking Eye of Sauron.”

“Like the what?”

“The Eye of… nevermind.” Darcy sighed. “Ugh what if he’s watched us have sex?”

“Would you watch your brothers have sex?”

Darcy made a gagging noise in her throat.

“Exactly. I assure you his gaze is turned well away from us now.”

“Oh man, but the only way he could know would be to---“

“Don’t worry, Darcy. He does not frequently check on me, he trusts me to handle myself well.”

“Still creepy.” Darcy muttered.

“Perhaps I can distract you.” Sif leaned in for a kiss, one hand stroking Darcy’s side. Darcy shivered and kissed back, dropping the sheet and leaning in to Sif.

“Perhaps you can.”


End file.
